


Darling, Dearest, Dead

by keeryscupojoe



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader - Freeform, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Angst, Steve Rogers Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeryscupojoe/pseuds/keeryscupojoe
Summary: Letters to his only...





	Darling, Dearest, Dead

_Steve stood there, watched as Thor killed the man that caused them so much terror in such a small amount of time. The words exchanged were nearly silent, he couldn’t hear, something that must have been personal to Thor. That monster was dying, that much was clear. But then he lifted his left hand and everything wasn’t alright anymore._

_There was a loud snap. The Asgardian screamed, “What did you do?!” and Thanos left._

_Gone._

_Just like that._

_Then Bucky…_

_God, Bucky… he walked out, gun in hand, ashes slowly emitting from his body. “Steve?” he called out, only to fall into a pile of dust, some floating away with the breeze. Steve turned and there went Wanda, then Groot, then T’challa, then Sam._

_y/n stood there and looked at Steve, as the others floated away she knew she was next. So did Steve. He rushed over to her and kissed her, savoring every taste. She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his cheek dismissing her own tears. “It’s going to be okay, Steve. Know that I love you…”_

_“y/n,” he whispered. Her hands went first, then slowly she disappeared from left to right. Steve sunk to the ground, kneeling in her ash. He would cry but he was in shock, as far as he knows he just lost four friends and the love of his life without an answer._

  * **June 5th, 2018**



Haven’t written since you died. It hurts to say that, “died.” Funny thing is I still don’t believe you’re gone or that any of the others are. Maybe that’s just me in denial…

There was a collective funeral for the Avengers lost today, coffins were buried but no one in them. Apparently, there were many others that died up in space, including the kid from Queens with a heart like no other. He was too young to die and I wanted to blame Tony. Actually, I  _did_  blame him but he explained the story and that kid was brave. He reminds me of someone.

Speaking of Tony, he couldn’t make it, he’s too busy working on a project, “Something that could bring everyone back.” I think it could work, he’s got Shuri on his side and she’s a very smart lady. She was at the funeral, mostly to take T’challa back home, they wanted him buried in Wakanda.

Natasha comforted me back at the tower and I cried for the first time in a long time.

I love you y/n and I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess.

  * **June 8th, 2018**



I trimmed my beard back today, I don’t want to shave it because I knew how much you liked it. I got out for a jog today which was nice until it reminded me of Sam.

That’s on me, isn’t it? If I didn’t walk up to his house two years ago and ask for help… I don’t know what to do y/n everything reminds me of you and every single one of those heroes. They had such an influence on me and I wish I’d known that before they left.

You’d tell me not blame myself, that it wasn’t my fault. Maybe you’re right.

  * **June 20th, 2018**



I miss you.

  * **July 3rd, 2018**



I love you too y/n.


End file.
